Dynamo Man: Restoring Power to Civilization
Dynamo Man: Restoring Power to Civilization is a conceptual fangame by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Dynamo Man from Mega Man & Bass. Dynamo Man does battle with the Evil Energy... to face it, he must first defeat the Civilization Drainers (who serve as the "Robot Masters" of the game). Dynamo Man starts with an attack where he can fire electrical spheres and charge up (in more ways than one) to use his Lightning Bolt. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Dynamo Man being rebuilt.} Text Dynamo Man had been rebuilt by a team of scientists, as part of a global project. Since both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily passed away, and Mega Man had returned to being Rock, it was decided that past Robot Masters should be rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. {Dynamo Man gets back up.} Text Dynamo Man had not only been rebuilt, but also his generator was repaired so he could be safer around humans. {Dynamo Man giving a tour of a power plant.} Text Dynamo Man resumed his duty as a tour guide to a power plant, when one day... {Explosions on a city.} Text The world was soon under attack. {Silhouettes of the Civilization Drainers} Text The Evil Energy that Mega Man and Duo faced had returned, and a group of robots called the "Civilization Drainers" began to drain power from all societies on Earth. {Close up of Dynamo Man} Dynamo Man: Don't worry, humans! I'll get the power back to you all! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Invaded Power Plant (his stage in Mega Man & Bass) Boss: Evil Energy Move Cannon Stage Select (the Civilization Drainers) * Hunting Drainer {Seeker weapon boss} ** Weapon: Suzy Chaser (a Suzy shot to hunt down enemies) ** Weakness: Swift Blade * Elastic Drainer {Bouncer weapon boss} ** Weapon: Rebound Sphere (similar to Rebound Striker in Mega Man 10) ** Weakness: Beetle Drone * Insectoid Drainer {Crawler weapon boss} ** Weapon: Beetle Drone (a beetle-like drone that crawls on walls and floors, like the Search Snake) ** Weakness: Snow Blower * Sharp Drainer {Blade weapon boss (close range weapon)} ** Weapon: Swift Blade (a close range katana-like weapon) ** Weakness: Battery Bomb * Hot Drainer {Heat element boss} ** Weapon: Rush Weld (similar to Speed Burner in Mega Man X2) ** Weakness: Gale Engine * Frigid Drainer {Cold element boss} ** Weapon: Snow Blower (ice-element spreadshot) ** Weakness: Rush Weld * Tornado Drainer {Wind element boss} ** Weapon: Gale Engine (similar to Storm Tornado in the first Mega Man X game) ** Weakness: Suzy Chaser * Exploding Drainer {Bomb weapon boss} ** Weapon: Battery Bomb (a battery-shaped bomb thrown in an arc--can also break open barriers) ** Weakness: Rebound Sphere Final Stages The final stages take place in the Castle of the Void. Castle of the Void Stage 1: Path Through the Void Boss: Plasma +/- Devil (a Devil version of the Plasma +/- enemy; weak to Rebound Sphere--hit the eye) Castle of the Void Stage 2: Entrance Hall Boss: Security Generator (a room with weapons, and an Electric Generator in the middle of the room; weak to Suzy Chaser--hit the generator) Castle of the Void Stage 3: Drainer Sector Boss: Heart of the Drainer (looks like the generator that refills Dynamo Man--has a large Telly in the center--and with various cannons. Weak to Swift Blade--hit the Telly) Castle of the Void Stage 4: Central Tower {Boss Rush} Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Evil Energy Titan (similar to Jet King Robo--except the Evil Energy is in the dome instead. Weak to Battery Bomb--hit the dome) --Form 2: Evil Energy Tyrant (an evil clone of King. Use the default weapon and Lightning Bolt!) Category:Conceptual fan games